Unforgettable Moments
by ClooingForLooks
Summary: It's Christmas time in Hargeon and the members of fairy Tail are ready to celebrate, but things get just a little bit tense when Mira decides to host a meddlesome game of Secret Santa. Will Natsu and Lucy's relationship crumble, or grow into something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! So nice to see you here. I warmly welcome you to my very first fan fiction story and hopefully not my last. Just wanted to let you know that I've got my story line all laid out so that I don't lose inspiration halfway through ( that wouldn't be fair to you guys) so please bare with me as I grind out my entire plot. I think that I can manage to publish every week, but if it gets done sooner then by all means look for the notifications so you can be aware of my little surprises. Anywho...**

 **PS: I'm aware that it's not yet December but I just got this wonderful little idea and I had to write so I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!**

The cold snowflakes kissed Lucy Heartfilia's cheeks on her way down the street to the guild. She was cheerful, as it was the first snowfall of December and she had always thought that this time of year was so magical.

The snow was light this morning though, and the ground was only covered in a dusting of powder, like powdered sugar on the pancakes she'd ordered from her favorite cafe for breakfast.

She stuck out her tongue and caught a snowflake on it as she walked alongside the river, balancing precariously on the edge over the icy water.

The grey blankets of clouds in the sky were hanging low, ready to dump snow over Magnolia by the ton. People kept glancing upwards, expectant as they huddled in their thick winter clothes. Another thing Lucy loved about winter- the clothing.

She loved being all bundled up outside, completely warm despite the biting weather, or staying indoors wrapped in a fuzzy blanket by the fire... It was all so wonderful!

But the very best thing about the holidays was definitely spending it with her friends, the entirety of the Fairy Tail guild, especially with Christmas only two days away. She smiled to herself imagining her boisterous and lovable guild-mates, when a snicker interrupted her pleasant thoughts.

"Phhft, Lucy you look creepy with that weird smile on your face!" A certain blue winged feline settled itself on top of Lucy's head and leaned down to see the irked expression on the girls face.

She was prepared to reply in a satisfyingly sarcastic manner but was interrupted before she got the chance.

"Yeah Luce, everyone's gonna think you're a weirdo if you keep smiling like that."

Lucy turned around and faced the smirking pink haired dragonslayer who doubled as her best friend. At any other time she'd have given him a well deserved Lucy Kick, but she was in too good of a mood to let him spoil it.

Instead, the blond simply (and childishly) settled for sticking out her tongue at him and mumbling something over her shoulder about how she could 'never get a moment's peace' as she continued down the street with her friend.

Natsu chuckled at her antics as he caught up with his two friends. Happy had relinquished his spot on Lucy's head and had instead curled up in the girls' arms. The boy folded his arms behind his head in a relaxed and familiar manner.

 _Hmm,_ Lucy thought to herself, peeking at him. _He's not wearing any winter clothing despite the snow, and he doesn't seem the least bit affected._

She wasn't entirely surprised though, seeing as this was Natsu, and besides his fire magic plus his unnaturally warm body heat probably made the cold practically nonexistent.

She recalled their first mission together on mount Hakobe and how he hadn't been affected then either, even though Lucy had had to call out Horologium to stay warm.

Natsu was still wearing his regular pants, vest, and scarf his chest otherwise exposed. Lucy wondered what it would be like to be held close to that chest, Natsu's body heat keeping her warm as well...

Lucy was so distracted by Natsu's abdomen that it took her a moment to realize that Natsu was looking at her.

Utterly embarrassed for being caught staring at her partner, Lucy hurriedly turned before he could see the blush that generously adorned her cheeks.

Natsu was confused. This was something that happened often but this time he felt the need for clarification. He'd caught Lucy staring at him, and then he'd seen her ears go red when she looked away.

 _Is she sick?_ He wondered.

He was about to ask her if she was feeling okay when Lucy interrupted him in a hurry.

"Look Natsu! We're at the guild, let's go!" And Lucy hurried off, leaving the clueless boy to catch up with her.

Moments later the trio was approaching the said building with their mouths slightly open in awe.

"Wow" Lucy exclaimed as they took in the bedazzled guild hall.

The guild was blanketed in lacrima lights of various bright colors that illuminated the surrounding area. The light even glimmered against the snow on the ground- a truly beautiful sight.

Lucy sighed wistfully, wishing she could capture this moment for an eternity. She was pulled from her stupor immediately as she felt a gentle tug on her wrist.

"C'mon Luce, they're all waiting inside!" Natsu said, grinning excitedly.

All of Lucy's slightly melancholy feelings were instantly disregarded as she allowed Natsu to pull her by her hand towards the entrance of her most favorite place on earthland, a grin to match Natsu's adorning her face.

 **All right! I'd say that was a pretty good first chapter! Sorry for the lack of fluffyness but I promise I'll make it up to you next chapter.**

 **"What's happening next chapter?" You may ask.**

 **My answer? Nalu snuggles.**

 **Stay cool and stay tuned for our next chapter of Unforgettable Moments next week (if not sooner). See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps! And welcome back to Unforgettable Moments. Sorry for a bit of a late update, but I was super last earlier and now I'm going to be super sleep deprived in the morning.**

 ***sigh* the things I do for you guys.**

 **Also! Thank you so much if you favourited, followed or reviewed! It made my day, legit. On that note, I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to SHADS THE SHADS for being the very first to comment.**

 **Seriously I live to hear what you guys think, so if you can, please leave me a note here and there because I would love your constructive criticism.**

 **Anyhow, back to our favourite couple...**

The moment Lucy and Natsu stepped inside the doors of the guild hall, they were victim to the raging chaos that was otherwise normal for Fairy Tail.

Natsu was quickly sidetracked when a chair flew across the room and nailed him right in the face, sending him in a raging fit to find his offender.

 _Probably that good-for-nothing Ice Queen_ He thought.

Lucy made the arguably safer decision to head towards the bar instead of joining the mass of images and magic.

"Hey, Mira" Lucy greeted as she took a seat at one of the few stools that wasn't across the room.

The white-haired model was cheerfully polishing glasses behind the bar and smiled at Lucy as she appeared in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by another loud bang.

Thankfully it was Erza this time, and it didn't take long for her to end the fight completely with a few well placed punches and some stern words that sent a shiver down Lucy's spine even though she hadn't been involved.

The guild recovered quickly however, and soon the sounds of people chatting and drinking replaced the sounds of tables smashing and people grunting.

"Hello Lucy, what can I get for you?" Mira said sweetly, not even blinking an eye at the transition of the atmosphere.

"Can I have a hot apple cider please?" Lucy asked, her eyes lighting up at the thought of her favourite drink that was second only to strawberry milkshakes.

Mira smiled and nodded, turning away to fill the blonde's order.

"Whatcha up to Lucy?" Natsu asked from behind her, making her jump a mile high as a tan arm slung itself across her shoulders.

 _His arm is so warm..._ She thought, blushing and zoning out into her thoughts.

She snapped back to attention when Natsu's hand waved in front her face, his own coming into view as he gazed at her with a concerned expression.

"I was gonna ask you earlier but you sorta ran off... are you sick or something?"

Confusion replaced the embarrassment that clouded Lucy's mind and furrowed her brow.

"What? Why would I be sick?"

"Well earlier and just now yer face got all red like you had a fever or something, you sure you're alright? You could come over to mine and happy's place if you want. We could try making some soup to make you feel better and you could even sleep in the hammock with me so you don't get cold..." Natsu had retracted his arm and settled his hand on her shoulder as he scratched the back of his head with he other in confusion and concern. A slight blush covered his tanned face but Lucy failed to notice as her mind was going a mile a minute.

The blush promptly spread across her face again despite her efforts as she realized that he'd caught her blushing earlier. As much as his offer was sweet and frankly quite tempting, she wasn't sick and she couldn't exactly tell him that the reason she had blushed was that she'd been having a fantasy about his chest. Could she?

"Umm..." Lucy could feel Natsu's questioning gaze boring a hole in the side of her head as she fumbled for an answer.

"Here's your cider Lucy," Mira announced, unknowingly interrupting Natsu's silent interrogation.

"Thanks Mira!" Lucy desperately grabbed at any sort of topic change that the mage could provide to aid her escape. "What sort of stuff are you doing for Christmas Mira?"

The girls eyes widened, and she gasped. "Oh my goodness I almost forgot about that!" She exclaimed, placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder and another on her forehead as if to brace herself.

At this point Natsu had retracted his hand, sensing the odd ending of his and Lucy's exchange and feeling slightly disappointed at the obvious refusal of his offer. He'd have been delighted to take care of Lucy for once, since it always seemed to be the vice versa. However, he accepted her refusal and sat down next to Lucy to find out what had Mira all riled up.

"Excuse me everyone! Can I have your attention for a moment please?"

Despite Mira's soft voice and gentle demeanor, the conversations taking place in the guild promptly stopped as soon as she spoke and all eyes turned to gaze at the woman.

Clashing her hands together and grinning excitedly Mira addressed the room.

"This year for our annual Christmas celebration I've decided to design and host Fairy Tails first secret Santa gift exchange!"

There were soft whispers of excitement as she announced the news, but for some reason, both Natsu and Lucy had developed a tight feeling in their guts that perhaps not everything was as it seemed with this celebration.

"Now I know that some of you have never played secret santa before so I'll tell you the rules. First, I'll assign you to a certain person in the guild. You are this person's "secret santa" and as you might've guessed, the point of the game is is that you do NOT tell this person that you are their santa.

"Second, you must buy or create your gift for your person by Christmas day, as that is when we will be exchanging the can give them your gift anonymously or in person, it's up to you.

"Thirdly and lastly, there is no price limit to your gift, though I urge you to be within reason. Some say that the best gifts come from the heart... so feel free to try doing something homemade as well! Good luck!"

Mira finished her speech and reached under the bar counter, pulling out a weaved basket full of paper slips. Reaching into it, Mira grabbed a slip and handed it to Lucy from across the bar, smiling.

"Lucy" was written in loopy cursive on the outside of it.

Opening the paper flap, her eyes widening as she read the name written in matching cursive on the inside. Her cheeks dusted pink for the third time that day as her mind immediately went in three separate directions.

 _ **"Natsu"**_ was written on the inside of her slip, and it was now engraved inside of her mind.

 **Wow guys that was an intense thirty minutes of typing and improvising (only like 50%)!**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter, and hopefully the length made up for the last chapters sad lack of fluff and overall plot.**

 **I know what you're thinking, "where's the cuddles we were promised?!" And I I'm really sorry, I thought I would get to that this chapter but it was getting kinda lengthy so I thought, "why not torture them emotionally and hold off until the next chapter?"**

 **...so that's what I'm doing :P**

 **Please stay updated and keep reading guys! Not that I'm desperate or anything. Just a suggestion.**

 **Love you all ;)**


End file.
